Naruto GX
by Yugioash
Summary: Naruto had been appointed sensei for a team of 4 Genins, each are children of some of his friends and teammates from the past. Readjusting each chapter to where it will have a description of the cover of the chapter.
1. Team 7

**Cover:** Naruto wearing a Jonin vest, an open toad summoning scroll in one hand. The Rasegan in the other. With the fourth Hokage's face on the monument in the background.

**Naruto GX**

**Team 7**

15 years had pass since the Akatsuki Clan had been defeated by Naruto. The Bijuus that were captured by the Akatsuki was sealed into new beings with out sacrifice but instead Sasuke and his team he gathered after defeating Itachi and Orochihamaru reversed the jutsu that removed the Bijuus from the original Jinchuuriki. Naruto still hold the Nine-Tail Fox but he found away to summon it, while still able to summon toads.

Now teams of Genin come in 4's and 1 senseis meaning there is now a 5 man squad for teams. Naruto waited at the office of Lady Tsunade's with her and Iruka as he was called there for his first team. "Naruto your first team is Hizashi Hyuga, Tina Akamichi, Shikaru Nara, and Rin Uchiha," Tsunade explained handing out the students' paper work. "So I'm stuck with Neji and Tenten's kid, Choji and Ino's kid, Shikamaru and Temari's kid, and Sasuke and Sakura's kid," Naruto said looking through each. "Yes, you have experience working with their parents which is why I think you're the best to work with them," Iruka explained, "I'll except them," Naruto told them. "Good," Tsunade explained.

The next day Iruka assigned each student to each team. "Team 7: Tina Akamichi, Hizashi Hyuga, Shikaru Nara, and Rin Uchiha. Your squad leader will be Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka explained looking at each of them.

Hizashi had the color hair as Neji, as well as long hair, white eyes. He wore a tan color jacket with black pants, with small weapon scrolls similar to Tenten's on each side, he wore his headband over his forehead covering the cage bird seal on his forehead. Rin had neon pink hair like her mothers but dark color eyes like her father's. She had a Katana strapped to her back and wore a pink color shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and a blue color skirt with it. She worn her headband on the top of her head like Sakura worn it. Shikaru was a black hair boy with his mother's eyes. He wore a gray color shirt and black pants and a fan about his size strapped to his back. He had his headband pinned to his shirt like his father use to wear it. Tina was a brown long hair who was skinny like her mother. She wore a green shirt with green pants. Her headband was tied around her waste. They didn't look like much of a team, but they were friends since they're first day of the academy.

By lunch time Naruto came by to pick his students up and took them out for Mizu Ramen. "Lets start with introductions, and I'll start. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, training, hanging out with my friends. I dislike bullies, killers, rogue ninjas. My goal is to become Hokage one day," Naruto told them.

"My name is Hizashi Hyuga. I like my parents, great uncle, 1st cousin Hinata and Hanabi, my friends, training with my parents. I don't like anyone who threatens my clan. My goal is to become a great warrior as my dad was and weapon master as my mom is, and used it to help protect my clan," Hizashi explained. "Willing to help his clan out without worrying about the cage bird seal, good for him," Naruto thought.

"My name is Tina Akamichi. I like my parents, grandparents, picking flowers, my friends, and learning new ninjutsu. I don't like bullies and name calling. My goal is to become a great ninja as my parents and grandparents were." Tina told him. "So much pride from both parents," Naruto thought looking at Tina.

"My name is Shikaru Nara. I like my parents, grandfather, uncle Garra, Uncle Kankaro, my cousins, and my friends. I dislike training, studying, and basically anything that's work. My goal is to be an average Shinobi, with an average life," Shikaru explained. "Like Father, like son, is there any personality did he get from Temari?" Naruto thought.

"My name is Rin Uchiha. I like my parents, my friends, learning new jutsus from my dad, and training to become a medical ninja by my mom. I dislike being push around, name calling, and teasing. My goal is to become as great Ninja and medical ninja as my dad and parents and help bring back the Uchiha clan," Rin told him. "Definitely Sakura and Sasuke's daughter," Naruto thought.

"Here you go," the owner said as he and his daughter handed out 5 bowls of Ramen. "The way I see it is that each of you care about your friendship, and is determined on your goals," Naruto explained, "But the thing is you need to consider bother to be an actual Genin. That's why tomorrow we're having one more test to see if you're truly ready to be a ninja, something only Jonins senseis can give you," Naruto explained. They nodded as their parents told them about it. When they were finished Naruto paid for lunch. "Ok, meet me tomorrow at 7 o'clock at training ground 7," Naruto ordered them, "Oh and don't at breakfast or you'll be sick."

"Can you believe our sensei?" Tina asked. "He does seem to know our parents, I mean he wasn't curious about our last names," Rin said. "Um they do hand out reports on how we did in the academy to the senseis," Hizashi reminded them. They left for home.

* * *

**Naruto gives them a test, and it is the same one Kakashi gave him. Will this team do better than him on their first try? Read to find out...**


	2. Naruto's Bell Test

**Cover:** Hizashi Rin Shikaru and Tina standing around in a square. Hizashi holding an open weapon scroll with his Byakugan activated. Rin had a tiger hand sign for a fire style jutsu. Shikaru had his fan opened with the rat hand sign for his shadow possession Jutsu. Tina had the hand sign for the mind transfer.

**Naruto's Bell Test**

Naruto headed strait to Kakashi's apartment and got 3 bells for the test. "The good old Bell test, a good way to get these kids on their toes," Naruto said playing with them, "Never did I imagine that I'll be the ones giving the test."

At Training ground 7 Hizashi Rin Shikaru and Tina waited for their sensei. "So our parents did know him?" Tina asked. "Yeah, mine even been assign on the same squad as him," Rin told her. Naruto was at a tree at that point, "Hey students, ready for your test?" Naruto asked. Apparently that was a bad idea as everyone gave him a glare. "Sensei your 5 minutes late," Hizashi shouted. "5 mins isn't that bad, My sensei used to be an hour late," Naruto commented.

He heard snoring and looked down to see Shikaru sleeping. "Shikaru Narra wake up!" Naruto said hitting Shikaru on the head. "Sensei I had a good dream," Shikaru said. "Sleep when we're done not when we're about to begin," Naruto told him. Tina and Rin laughed at their teammates pain. Naruto took out his alarm clock that was set to go off at noon on a pole and took out 3 bells. "Here it is, if you 4 manage to get these bells from me, I could pass you. You have to noon to get them. If none of you get the bells or one or 2 of you get the bells then those who doesn't fails," Naruto explained. "Um sensei, there's only 3 bells," Tina pointed out. "That's right 3 bells meaning one of you will fail anyway," Naruto explained, "It seems unfair but in the world of Ninjas, whether or not its fair, you have to face some risk. Hyuga Uchiha Akamichi and Narra clans are known for the shinobies and Konochis that came from those clans, matter if those great shinobies are lazy active or serious."

"All you have to do is fight me with out holding back, or you will never get the bells," Naruto explained, "And the test starts now!" Team 7 split up as they were ready for this. The team regrouped far from Naruto's sight. "What do we do now?" Tina asked. "I don't want to fail, but I don't want to fail either," Rin explained. "One of us has to make the sacrifice and be sent back to the academy," Hizashi explained. "I will," Shikaru said with a sigh. "What no, you're the brains of this team," Rin told him. "Yeah, and I'm the laziest of the team," Shikaru reminded them, "If I pass I'll just hold everyone back. No, instead if I get a bell I'll give it away." Shikaru explained. "Well first we need to get the bells and I got an idea how," Rin said.

Naruto played with the bells while looking for his students. "How hard is it to find 4 Genin?" Naruto wandered. "Naruto-sensei," He heard Tina shouted. He turned around and saw Tina and Hizashi in possession for battle. "Akamichi and Hyuga, I didn't expected you two to come out first," Naruto said. "Shows that you need to learn more about your teammates," Tina said. Hizashi activated his Byatogan, which didn't faze Naruto, as he knew the gentle fist was coming up. "Partial expansion jutsu: Right Arm" Tina shouted as she used it expand her arm long enough to try to punch Naruto. Naruto dodge the attack surprised at his student. "Partial Expansion jutsu? That technique took your dad months to master it, how did you master it?" Naruto asked. "I didn't want to know the expansion jutsu just to make me fat, so my dad taught me this instead," Tina explained. "Definitely Ino's daughter," Naruto thought. The Kunais came at Naruto set to pin him to the tree. Naruto took out Shurikans and threw them deflecting the attack. "Nice try Hizashi," Naruto commented. Then a twister of flames came at Naruto pinning him to a tree. "Great job Shikaru Rin," Tina shouted. This time when Hizashi threw kunai Naruto was pinned. "Mind Transfer Jutsu" Tina shouted making a circle with her hands as she took over Naruto.

When Naruto gain control again he woke up to find Rin Hizashi and Tina with a bell. "Congratulations, but May I ask why you, Shikaru, choose not to get a bell?" Naruto asked. "I thought if there was one person on the team that should go back it should be me, since I'm the laziest and will hold my team back cause of it," Shikaru told them. "Hey, that's not true," Rin shouted, "If it hasn't been for your wind style jutsu and my fire style jutsu combine Hizashi wouldn't have been able to pin Naruto-sensei to the tree long enough of Tina to use her jutsu," Rin said. "She has a point Shikaru," Hizashi told them. "Enough," Naruto shouted, "that was your final test and you pass," Naruto told them. "Huh?" They asked. "The test was to see how good you are as a team even under pressure that only one of you will fail. Same situation you would find yourself in a mission. And since you just prove my point you all pass." "Yay," Rin and Tina shouted. Hizashi just smirked. Shikaru looked at the Konochi and said, "Troublesome." "Lunch is on me. Rin, where do you want to go to eat?" Naruto asked. "Huh, your asking me?" Rin asked. "Yes you see yesterday I took you to my favorite place to eat, and as of now on when ever we're done with something like this we'll take turns choosing our favorite places to eat my treat," Naruto explained. They went to Rin's favorite place to eat, and then headed home.

Hizashi came home with the room quiet. "Mom Dad, I'm back and we passed our test," Hizashi shouted. The room remained quiet. He found a note on the fridge explaining the situation.

_Hizashi,_

_Sorry your father and I can be home to here about your test, but we've been called on a mission. You'll be staying at Hinata's place. Wait for her untill she returns from her test this time._

_Mom_

Hizashi grabbed his stuff and headed to Hinata's suite which was in the main branch section of the Hyuga mansion. Hiashi walked by when he saw his great nephew walking his way. "Good afternoon Hizashi! I trust that you and your teammates passed?" Hiashi asked. "Yes sir," Hizashi said with a smile as he walked off.

At the Akamichi residence Tina just told her parents that she passed. "So Naruto passed your team?" Choji asked. "Yep, and I got to use the partial expansion jutsu and the Mind Transfer Jutsu," Tina explained. "That's our girl," Choji said hugging his daughter. "Hey Tina, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Ino asked. "No mom, Naruto-sensei took us out to eat at Rin's favorite restaurant," Tina explained.

At the Nara residence Shikaru told his parents the good news. Temari went ahead and trained him personally and Shikamaru played Shoji with his son. At the Uchiha Residence Sasuke taught Rin the Phoenix Flower Jutsu as graduation. Sakura made them Rin's favorite meal for dinner.

At the Hokage's mansion Naruto Lee and Hinata was standing infront of Tsunade. "So Team 7, 8, and 9 passed. Agree," Tsunade said stamping each paperwork. Tommorow you'll take your team for their first mission. Lee your team tommorow is to weed out the weeds of the gardens. Hinata your team is to babysit the feudal lord's son. And Naruto yours is to mind a shop." "And so the D-Rank missions begins," Naruto commented.

**Surprise, Hinata and Lee are chosened for Jonin instructors. Kiba Shino Garra Kankaro Gai Kakashi and Everyone else you'll have to find out.**

**Next time: Team 7 goes on their first C-Rank mission. But is it a C-Rank mission. Read to find out...**


	3. Rank of the Mission

**Cover:** Shikaru in the forest sleeping with his fan supporting his weight, with the Nara clan's dears surrounding him.

**Rank of the Mission**

One week after Naruto passed his team they had done over 15 D-Rank missions. Now they're on their 16th mission. "Team Leader here, how close are you from the target?" Naruto called through the radio communicator. "Weapon Master here, I'm 20 feet from the target," Hizashi told them. "Pink Flames here I'm 15 feet from it," Rin responded. "Lazy Wind here, I'm 10 feet from the target," Shikaru explained. "Blond Konochi here, I'm 10 feet from the target," Tina said. "Ok, I want Tina and Shikaru to slow it down and then Rin to catch it and put it in his pin that Hizashi has," Naruto told them. "Got it," they responded.

Their target was a cat who escapes from its master again. Shikaru and Tina moved forward as the cat sat their licking its paw. Shikaru tried captured it with his shadow possession jutsu while Tina uses her partial expansion jutsu to distract the cat by petting it. Then Rin took it and placed it in its pin that Hizashi was carrying. "Hizashi here, the cat been caught," Hizashi explained. "Is it Snowball?" Naruto asked. "Yes ribbon on the right ear," Hizashi explained. "Good then report back for another mission," Naruto told them.

The cat retrieval mission was the least favorite as it may have been a different cat from when Naruto was Genin it was the same story. Team 8 caught it 3 times. Team 9 caught it 2 times. Team 7 caught it 5 times all in one week. "Remind me again why I agree to this?" Naruto thought as they were back in the office. "Now for missions we have gardening, cleaning a shop, and baby sitting," Tsunade told them. "Another D-Rank mission?" Tina asked. "Tina," Naruto called out. "Troublesome," Shikaru said. "Shikaru," Naruto shouted. "Well apparently your team disagrees with the missions Naruto," Tsunade told him. "Apparently so," Naruto said. "You 4 are rookies, fresh from the academy; we expect that you except the missions we give you," Tsunade told them, "But if your sensei thinks you're ready us can assign you a low level C-Rank mission." They looked at Naruto who replied, "I think they're ready." "Fine then your mission is an export mission. The daughter of the Feudal lord of the land of Earth's daughter to the Land of Trees," Tsunade explained handing out the scroll with info to Naruto. "Go to the Land of Earth to pick up your escort," Tsunade explained.

The next morning Naruto waited for his students. Rin and Tina arrived together again. Shikaru arrived yawning as he wanted to sleep. Hizashi next with Tenten fallowing. "I got a mission outside of the village so I thought I see Hizashi off," Tenten told Naruto. "That's fine with me," Naruto said. "That's because she doesn't embarrassed you with stories about yourself when you're around," Hizashi said. "Oh, you want to know what happen in the preliminaries back when we were taking it our first time, when your sensei was fighting Kiba." "Tenten," Naruto said. "He was trying to focus chakra while Kiba was attacking from behind and your sensei farted in front of him ruining Kiba's sense of smell," Tenten said. Tina and Rin laughed at the story, Shikaru and Hizashi tried to hold it back. Naruto turned bright red of embarrassment. "See I got embarrassing spells even on your sensei," Tenten told them. "Yeah, but you got your information from your husband as you were beaten by Temari," Naruto said. "Ok time for you 5 to go," Tenten said shoving them out the gates.

It took hours but team 7 reached the entrance of the Village Hidden in the Stone. They waited in the Tsuchikage's office as Tsuchikage came in with the daughter of the feudal lord of the Land of Earth. "Ah good, the 5th Hokage told me about you," Tsuchikage told them. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the team leader," Naruto explained with a bow, "This is my students Hizashi Hyuga, Rin Uchiha, Shikaru Nara, and Tina Akamichi." "pleasure to meat you, we'll be taking a wagon of mine there," the daughter explained.

Outside the village the wagon was ready. "Tina you watch from the front, Shikaru Rin you two watch from the sides, and Hizashi keep an eye on the back. Hizashi have your Byatogan active. I'll be the driver," Naruto told them. Half way there Hizashi notice a pile of freshly picked leaves. "Naruto-sensei," Hizashi called out. "I know, team 7 be on your guard," Naruto told them making a shadow clone to take over. Just then Grass ninjas jumped and went into an attack. One of them made a few handsigns, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," One of them shouted. Rin made the same handsigns. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu". The fireballs cancel each other out.

Naruto made a cross handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto shouted making clones as they dived under the grass ninja while Naruto jumped in the air. "Na-ru-to," The clones shouted kicking the ninja in the air while Naruto came down and knock the ninja down shouting, "Uzumaki Barrage".

After that Naruto tied up the grass ninja. "A chunin at the least," Naruto responded, "Ok miss you got some explaining to do," he turned the Feudal lord's daughter. "To be honest we didn't attend ninjas attacking," she responded, "You see the land of trees has no ninjas so by having an arrange marriage between the land of trees and any other country with ninjas means that country can support the land of trees, but some other ninja nations don't want that." "Why?" Tina asked. "Because the more support one country has the power it gains, thus the more missions will go strait to that nation, meaning more money will go to that nation and more ninja support," Naruto explained. "But then why our village is willing to help?" Hizashi asked. "It partially has to do with the 3rd Hokage. He supported peace and only fight for the safety of his village," Naruto explained, "And since the 5th Hokage was a student of the 3rd Hokage she believes the same." "So what do we do?" Shikaru asked. "We're going to continued but we're going to send a note for back up," Naruto explained.

They reached the closest village as night fall was coming they were staying at the Hotel. "Tina Rin you two will be in the same room as the feudal lord's daughter and protect her," Naruto explained, "Hizashi Shikaru you're with me." Naruto handed Rin their room key and headed to their rooms.

* * *

**Next Time:** Back up came and the mission continued as more enemy ninjas attack. Read to find out...


	4. More Attempts

**Cover:** Hizashi training on his Byakugan and weapons with Neji and Tenten watching.

**New Ninja Guide**

**Hizashi Hyuga**

**Age:** 12

**Parents:** Neji and Tenten Hyuga

**Bloodline:** Byakugan

**Specialty:** Gentle Fist, and Weapons

**Other Known Relatives:** Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga (Neji's father (deceased))

**Teammates:** Rin Uchiha, Shikaku Nara, and Tina Akamichi

**Jonin Instructor:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Info:** Born into the Cadet Branch of the Hyuga Clan with the Byakugan, Hizashi was given Cage Bird Seal, but the elders approved Neji teaching his son all the Hyuga Clans 8-trigram 64 and 128 palms along with the chakra spin since Neji knows them, as well as Tenten able to help their son become a weapon master by his choice. He was named after his grandfather in honor of his name, and Hizashi reffers to his name since his Grandfather died for his Great Uncle.

**Goal:** To become a great warrior and weapon master to use it to protect everyone of the Hyuga Clan not just the main branch.

**

* * *

**

**More Attempts**

Naruto Hizashi and Shikaru hardly got any sleep as did Rin and Tina. The next mourning there was a knock on the boy's room. Naruto opened it and was tackled by an overgrown dog. "Akamaru down," Kiba said helping Naruto up. Neji Sasuke Konohamaru and Gai entered the room. "You 5 are our back up?" Naruto asked. "Yosh, Naruto where's your team?" Gai asked. "Rin Tina is with the client in their room, Hizashi and Shikaru is in here," Naruto explained. Sasuke left to check on his daughter. Neji entered and saw Hizashi and Shikaru going over their ninja gear.

"Hi dad," Hizashi responded seeing his father. "Hn," Neji responded which meant hello to Hizashi. "Yosh, the youthful Hizashi and Shikaru together preparing for more combat," Gai shouted. "Gai-sensei leaves the kids alone," Konohamaru said entering. Soon enough Tina Rin the Feudal lord's daughter and Sasuke entered. "So now what?" Sasuke asked. "Why ask me you and Neji are higher rank than I am?" Naruto asked. "Because this mission was originally yours so your still squad leader," Neji explained.

"Well the first thing we need to do is take her to the Land of Trees and keep an eye out for enemy attack until the wedding after that the ninjas of the Village Hidden in the Stone can take over," Naruto explained. "In other hands do what we were asked to do," Rin responded. "Yes," Sasuke answered. "Well we better get moving then, we still have long ways to go," Neji said. "Right," Naruto agreed.

They were at the wagon again. Neji took guard in the back with Hizashi. Sasuke took guard with Rin on the side. Konohamaru took guard with Shikaru. Kiba and Akamaru was taking guard with Tina. Leaving Naruto and Gai to drive. "Anything Neji Hizashi?" Naruto asked. "Nothing Naruto, as if they knew you called for backup," Neji responded.

They finally reached the Land of Trees and the Feudal lords Daughter was united with her fiance. Naruto heard rustling in near by bushes. "Hizashi check over there," Naruto ordered. Hizashi made a few handsigns, "Byatogan" he shouted activating his Kekigenki. He saw a rain ninja spying on them. "We got Rain Ninjas now Naruto-sensei," Hizashi responded. "Rin Sasuke Neji Tina Kiba Akamaru Konohamaru Shikaru Gai keep on guard," Naruto called out from the radio communicator. Just then there was an explosion at the main house. The ninjas ran there and a rain ninja stood over them. "Well, well Naruto Uzumaki the one who defeated the Akatsuki clan," the ninja said. All three of them wore larger yellow jumpsuits with bandages either covering both, one, or none of their eyes.

"Oh you three," Naruto and Sasuke said. "That's right; we're the same rain ninjas you both humiliate in the 2nd round of the chunin exam, and again in the ocean during the race. But this time is different, we're Jonins now," the other ninja said. "Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu" the third one shouted as 20 water clones appeared. "Shikaru, use your wind style jutsu," Naruto ordered. "Wind Style: Wind Twister Jutsu," Shikaru shouted waving his fan and a twister formed taking out the water clones. "Partial Expansion Jutsu: Both Arms" Tina shouted as her arms grew and took out one of the rain ninjas. Just then an arrow zoomed past Tina's arm cutting her. Hizashi threw a Kunai disarming the ninja. "Hizashi, Rin, Tina, Shikaru, go to the fiancés and protect them now, this battle is to intense for you," Naruto ordered, "We'll cover you."

The 4 Genin did as they were told and Chunin level grass ninjas surrounding the place. One was about to attack them. "Stone prison" a rock ninja shouted imprisoning the grass ninja. "Are you four alright?" he asked. "Yeah, thanks," Hizashi responded. "You 4 Genins better go to where ever you were sent," he responded. The four Genin stayed with their charges the whole attack. Then Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Konohamaru, Gai, Kiba and Akamaru came in. "They're gone," Naruto told them, "For now."

Hizashi explained about the Rock ninja that saved him. "That must be Jiocho; we knew each other since Sasuke and I came here to seal the Rock Village's Bijuu into the new container," Naruto explained, "Only a week to the wedding, so we have a week's worth of training, and we start tomorrow."

* * *

**Next Time:** Since Hizashi already knew tree climbing and water walking, Naruto teaches tree climbing to his other students, with a new Jutsu if they succeed. This also leads to Rin's Sharingon eyes starting to form.


	5. Sharingon Released

**Cover:** Rin in a field of flowers with her Sharingon active and the Uchiha Clans crest behind her

**New Ninjas Info #2**

**Rin Uchiha**

**Age:** 12

**Parents:** Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha

**Bloodline:** Sharingon

**Specialty:** hidden abnormal strength, Medical Ninjutsu, and Fire Style Jutsus

**Other Known Relatives:** Grandparents (Decease), Itachi Uchiha (Uncle (Decease)

**Teammates:** Hizashi Hyuga, Tina Akamichi, and Shikaru Nara

**Jonin Instructor:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Info:** Being the 2nd Uchiha left Rin wants to help revived her clan. Unlike her ancestors, Rin inherit pink hair from her mother instead of black hair from her father. But she did inherit Sasuke's dark color eyes which showed sign that she did had the bloodline for the Sharingon eyes. With that her father knows her as the pink hair Uchiha.

**Goal:** To become as great a Ninja like her father and Medical Ninja like her mother, and to help revived the Uchiha Clan.

**

* * *

Sharingon Released**

Naruto took his students to the forest for training, with Neji and Sasuke fallowing. "Today, your going to start mastering Chakra control," Naruto explained, "Hizashi, you'll be training with your dad since you already mastered the two basics that the others still have to cover, but when we're all done Rin, your dad is going to show how that can help release your Sharingon Eyes, and Shikaru and Tina I'll teach you the Shadow Clone Jutsu since neither of your parents are here to teach you a new technique." "Ok, so what are we learning?" Shikaru asked. Instead of telling them Naruto made a goat handsign focusing his chakra to his feet and started climbing the tree with no hands. Konohamaru and Kiba watch them from afar.

"This is the tree climbing technique, all you need to do is focused the right amount of chakra to your feet. If you add to less you won't get far, add to much and the tree breaks forcing you to start over. The reason this a good exercise is because the feet is the hardest point to focused your chakra if you manage to make it to the top, you'll find your jutsus use less chakra than before, and summoning your chakra in battle will come easier for you," Naruto explained then tossed three Kunai's to his students, "Use Kunai Knives to mark your position before landing on the ground to try again. My guess will be Rin will be the first to master it, and Shikaru and Tina, you both will tie on the way up."

Neji took Hizashi out to another clearing. "So are we going to spar, or what Dad?" Hizashi asked. Neji smirked as when it comes to training Hizashi acts more like Tenten. "As you know, the elders approved me teaching you everything your mother and I know, including jutsus that was supposed to be only taught in the main branch since I already know them," Neji said with Hizashi nodding, "Well with the risk in this mission, right now would be a good time to teach you 8-trigram 64 palms." "Alright," Hizashi said taking a gentle fist stance. "Hold it son," Neji ordered, "One, the stance is different for this technique. Two, you have to increase your speed in coming at your opponent and striking their chakra points." Neji set up a practice dummy and took his stance and shouted, "8-trigram 64-palms". Neji struck the dummy at a rate even Hizashi would have a hard time dodging.

"It's not as hard as it looks, you already have most of your speed and reflexes from weapon training," Neji explained, referring to Hizashi summoning weapons to hit their target, "You just have to work for the rest." Hizashi started by trying to close off 2 chakra points a minute by hitting Neji's Shadow Clone (something Neji picked up mostly from Naruto). When the clone disappeared Neji remembered how many hits Hizashi made. "44 hits, 20 more at the same time limit of the clone, that's when you're set to master the technique," Neji said smiling at his son and thinking, "You're living up to your standards as a Hyuga and a weapon master. Tenten probably be happy seeing you work this hard."

At the tree climbing exercise Rin already reached the branch that was 15 feet off the ground and was still climbing. "She definitely got excellent chakra control from her mother," Sasuke said with the sound of gladness in his voice. Shikaru and Tina made it to the 15 feet marker but had to mark it there. At the end of the day Rin was finished, Tina made it 4 feet passed the halfway point, Shikaru quit at the half way point but Naruto know his student can go farther. Hizashi passed out after finally getting 64 hits before the clone disappeared. Neji picked Hizashi up and met the others. "Gee Neji, working your own son till he's knock out are you?" Naruto asked. "For your information Hizashi choose to push it," Neji explained, "I told him to pace himself since we had a week, but he kept pushing it."

"I remember it was the same with his parents when they were his age," Gai said revealing himself with Konohamaru Kiba and Akamaru, "It just show how powerful one's youth truly is by how determined they are." Shikaru Tina and Rin were listening but didn't understand Gai. "Rin we'll start with your Sharingon training tomorrow," Sasuke shouted. "Ok Dad," Rin responded. "And Shikaku, don't quit early if you have enough Chakra to continue," Naruto shouted, "Other than that you and Tina did a good job."

Tina and Shikaru was on their own on their training but Naruto did check on their progress from time to time. Hizashi was back on mastering 8-trigram 64-palms with Neji. Rin walked to the clearing where she was suppose to meet up with her dad, but no one was there.

"Dad?" Rin shouted. Just then Rin barely dodge a kunai knife. Sasuke appeared in front of his daughter. "Rin, in order to achieve the Sharingon eyes you MUST use the tree climbing training to focus your chakra and try to track down my movements," Sasuke explained. "Yes sir," Rin responded. They started sparring with Sasuke hardly holding back on his only daughter, by using the speed he copied from Lee, way back before he left the village.

Rin lost track of her father 10 times before her vision started catching up. When Sasuke went for an attack, Rin caught it as if she was sparring against Tina. Sasuke smiled and ended the sparring match. "What's wrong Dad?" Rin asked. "Nothing, but this," Sasuke said removing his headband so Rin can use the reflected part as a mirror. There she saw it, her Sharingon eyes with so for one Tomoe each. When Rin closed her eyes and reopened them her eyes were normal. "Congratulations Rin, you would of made our clan proud," Sasuke said placing his hand on his daughter's pink hair.

Hizashi also mastered the 8-trigram 64-palms. Neji was as proud at his son as Tenten would be. Shikaru and Tina both made it to the top, and the next day Naruto taught them the Shadow Clone Jutsu. By time of the wedding training was over.

* * *

**Next Time: **The wedding has started and a few more leaf ninjas joined. Just in time as this time another village has attack them. Read to find out...


	6. Wedding Danger

**New Ninja Info #3**

**Shikaru Nara**

**Age:** 12

**Parents:** Shikamaru and Temari Nara

**Bloodline:** Shadow Usage

**Specialty:** Shadow Possession, Wind style,

**Other known relatives:** Shikaku Nara (Grandfather), Gaara (Uncle), Kankaro (Uncle), 4th Kazekage (Grandfather (Decease), and 2 more cousins not yet revealed.

**Teammates:** Rin Uchiha, Hizashi Hyuga, and Tina Akamichi

**Jonin Instructor:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Info:** Lazy Genius in his squad who can perform wind style jutsus with his Giant fan.

**Goal:** To live an average ninja

* * *

**Cover:** Tina training at a waterfall on her jutsus, thinking of her parents and Grandparents.

**Wedding Danger**

On the day before the wedding Neji and Sasuke their Anbu supplies on so they can protect the bride and groom from inside with out being identified. "Are you sure they will arrive?" Neji asked referring to more leaf ninjas this time Tsunade send under her own order. "Yeah, why concern about Tenten?" Naruto asked. "No," Neji responded. "Don't worry, they'll come, they'll come," Sasuke responded.

Hizashi, Rin, Shikaru, and Tina was preparing for their mission as well. "So Hizashi's mom, Shikaru's dad, Rin's mom, and my parents are coming?" Tina asked. "Yeah, my mom is taking my dad's position as Jonin instructor untills he returns. And your parents and my dad was one of the strongest teams next to our Grandparents," Shikaru explained. "That's also why my mom is coming," Rin explained. "My mom is coming for that reason but they couldn't get a temporary replacement for their other teammate," Hizashi finished, "Same thing with Kiba-sensei's former teammates Shino-sensei, and Hinata-sensei. It's kind of a wander about Kiba-sensei's team."

Konohamaru Gai Kiba and Akamaru waited for the latest help. They saw the group approached them. "Ah, the blossom of my former students, how are you?" Gai asked Tenten. "Good," Tenten responded. Shikamaru yawn loudly as Choji ate some chips. Ino was trying forget the fact that this was starting to look like the days when they were Genin, and was arguing with Sakura about who knows what. "Sakura Ino, your daughters was able to be friends, so why can't you?" Konohamaru asked.

They reached the hotel and all the teams gathered. Hizashi Rin Shikaru and Tina sat on one bed. Neji Sasuke and Choji each had a seat with their wives on their laps. Everyone else was on the bed or standing. "Tomorrow is the day," Naruto said, "Hizashi Rin Shikaru Tina, you four will be acting as part of the wedding. Hizashi Shikaru you two are acting as ring bearers, Tina you'll be acting as flower girl, and Rin your acting as one of the bridesmaids. You four will be keeping watch from with in the wedding. Neji Tenten Sasuke Sakura Ino Choji and Shikamaru will be watching with in the croud. The rest of us will be watching from the outside."

The next day the ninjas took their place. Soon enough the groom came with Hizashi and Shikaru fallowing, wearing a tux. Rin and Tina wore similar dresses. Stone ninjas were there, as body guards for the feudal lord for the Land of Earth. Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru kept guard from the croud. Naruto, Konohamaru, Gai, Kiba, and Akamaru was watching outside.

The ceremony lasted for hours by time of the vowels leaves fell in the church. "Neji," Tenten said. "I know, Genjutsu," Neji responded. Outside Kiba sense the Genjutsu being performed. "Naruto, apparently the enemy is attacking from inside," Kiba explained. "I'm heading in there, Konohamaru your with me, Kiba Akamaru Gai-sensei, stay out here and only entered if essential," Naruto explained.

Inside nearly everyone was a sleep. Neji Tenten Sasuke Sakura Choji Ino and Shikamaru already released the Genjutsu from themselves. The bride groom and preacher was about to pass out. Hizashi Shikaru made the tiger handsign their sensei taught the squad for releasing Genjutsu. "Released" they shouted as they were unaffected. Rin and Tina did the same shouting, "Released".

At that point the room looked like an explosion of smoke bombs. 25 rain and 25 grass ninjas at once. "Black rain jutsu" one rain ninja shouted as oil rained down in the place. Sasuke appeared and kicked the ninja in the air and jumped at him. Sasuke swung his leg around and kicked the guy full force to the ground shouting, "Lion's Barrage".

Rain ninjas surrounded them. "Let's get them," the leader shouted about to attack untill Shikaru caught them in his shadow possession jutsu. "Human Boulder" Choji shouted spinning at the ninjas forcing Shikaru to break his jutsu. "Tina, your dad's jutsu hurt can do some damage. I don't see why you refuse to learn it," Shikaru said. Shikaru then was knocking out by his own teammate. "Shikaru still has a lot to learn," Shikamaru thought as he was strangling 4 more with his Shadow strangling jutsu.

Tenten pinned some to the wall after Neji already close their chakra points. Hizashi was managing to stop as many as he could. Two ninja was trying to attack from behind. "You do know I can see you right?" Hizashi asked. Then the 2 ninjas paused then went for attack. Hizashi jumped as they approached. "Another thing the Ninja closing your teammates chakra points, and the one pinning them to the wall is my parents, who taught me most of the stuff I know," Hizashi explained.

Rin was already tired of using plain Taijutsu and took out her Katana slash through the enemy with her Sharingon active. Shikaru who recovered from Tina's wrath was watching Rin cut through some of the remaining enemies. "I hate when Rin pulls that thing out, it's like I'm one of those victims," Shikaru said.

Naruto and Kankaro arrived and help finished the rest off as Gai Kiba and Akamaru got the rest outside. "I hate these kind of missions," Ino complained. "At least its over," Choji said. "Shikaru, you hardly did a thing," Temari complained. "Mom," Shikaru responded. As soon as the Genjutsu was released the wedding continued. The next day everyone was heading home.

* * *

**Next time:** The Chunin Exam is about to start in the leaf village and Naruto Hinata and Lee are given the choice to let their rookies enter. Meanwhile trouble is brewing for Team 7. Read to find out...


	7. Reunion for the Chunin Exam

**New Ninja Info**

**Tina Akamichi**

**Age:** 12

**Parents:** Choji Akamichi and Ino (former name: Yamanaka) Akamichi

**Bloodline:** Body growth, mind control

**Specialties:** Mind possession and Partial expansion jutsus

**Other Known Relatives:** Chouza Akamichi (Grandfather (Choji's father), Inoichi Yamanaka (Grandfather (Ino's father)

**Teammates:** Rin Uchiha, Hizashi Hyuga, Shikaru Nara

**Jonin Instructor:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Info:** Tina has both her parent's personality, kind and gentle like her father, but in battle or in an arguement she is determine and stubborn like her mother. She is also physically like her mother as she is the only skinny Akamichi born in the Akamichi Clan. Her father respect her for not wanting to learn the 'Expansion Jutsu' (that grows their body into a ball like form for the Human Boulder Jutsu), and taught her the 'Partial Expansion Jutsu' (that increase the length of their arms/legs) to help her with the Mind Possession jutsu her mother taught her. Even though no one can teased Tina about being fat, she still doesn't like it when others make fun of the Akamichi clan. Despite the fact her mother and Rin's mother was rivals (from time to time now), Tina and Rin are best friends, along with her other teammates Hizashi and Shikaru.

**Goal:** Her goal is to become as great ninja as her parents and grandparents were.

**

* * *

Cover:** Lady Tsunade sitting in her office looking at the monument for the Hokages thinking of her brother and Dan.

**Reunion for the Chunin Exam**

Month after the mission Naruto had his squads go back to D-Rank missions. "I wish we have more of a challenge," Rin complained. "Not me," Shikaru responded. Naruto noticed a messenger bird flying over their heads. "So the time comes," Naruto thought. "Naruto-sensei, when are we going to get a real mission again?" Tina asked. "Not now, but if things go well, you will get a challenge," Naruto responded. "What do you mean by that?" Hizashi asked. "First I need to send a mission report then check up with the 5th Hokage for something," Naruto responded.

Else where Shikamaru and Choji were enjoying their time as friends. "So how is Kasuma?" Choji asked. "Becoming more and more like his father," Shikamaru responded. "I would ask about Shikaru, but Tina been informing me about the team so there's no reason to ask," Choji said. "Same here," Shikamaru responded, "Although I was worried about putting Shikaru on Naruto's team at first." "Same here, but Naruto wined up being a good mentor to them," Choji explained. "Oh so the rumors about Naruto are true?" they heard some one asked.

They looked up and saw Kankaro standing at the base of the tree. "When Gaara said Naruto was Jonin instructor for our nephew and his teammates, I hardly believe what I heard," Kankaro explained. "Speaking of Nephews, where are yours and Gaara's kid?" Shikamaru asked. "Looking for your son," Kankaro responded. "Shikamaru, isn't Shikaru and Tina training and doing missions today?" Choji asked. "This is going to be a drag," Shikamaru responded.

At training ground 13 Lee trained his students. Lee's team was specialized in each type of jutsus and skills. There was Higurashi and his specialty was Ninjutsu. Then there was Naomi who was specialized in stealth and Genjutsu. Riyo who, in Lee's joy, hardly had skills in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but through Lee's training mater of Taijutsu. Lastly Kimiko who had specialized in all three. Lee noticed the messenger bird. "Oh joy, the time has finally come at last," Lee shouted. "You know what he's talking about?" Riyo asked. "Not a clue," Kimiko responded.

At another training ground Hinata help her students trained. One of them was Suzume who reminded Hinata of herself. Suzume has great potential as a Konochi but hides it under her shyness. Especially around her teammate Kai who was the goof off on the team but was strong in Ninjutsu. Hana was the swords expert of the team. Takai was the specialized in sneaking and gathering information. Hinata noticed that there was a messenger bird as well. "The time comes, but is my team ready," Hinata thought. "Kai stop it," Takai complained. "It's not me," Kai argued.

Meanwhile Shikaru walked through the village since the team split up. "Sensei left for a meeting, Mom and Dad left for a meeting, what a drag," Shikaru complained. "Pore Fan-Boy," said someone said. "Great, Sandman and Puppet-boy is here two," Shikaru complained. A sand ninja with black hair with a black body suit jumped in front of Shikaru. Another Sand ninja with red hair wearing a gourd on his back and black rings surrounding his eyes look at the two.

"Yashamaru (red hair sand ninja), Renzo (black hair sand ninja)," Shikaru greeted. "It had been awhile cousin. You hardly visit the Sand Village," Renzo said. "That's because I'm a leaf ninja now," Shikaru explained, "Now if you excuse me, I'm suppose to be with my teammates soon." "Maybe we can come with you," Renzo said. "Renzo, leave Shikaru alone," Yashamaru responded. "Come on Yashamaru, I just want to meet his teammates," Renzo responded. "We our own teammates to regroup, not to mention your dad will be on both our cases," Yashamaru reminded his cousin. "Wait, why are you guys here?" Shikaru asked. "No one told you?" Renzo asked. Shikaru shook his head. "The Chunin exam is hold here," Renzo responded, "Well see you later cousin, say hi to Auntie Temari and Uncle Shikamaru for us."

At Lady Tsunade's office, Jonins instructors (including: Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru), instructors for the academy (Iruka), and prompters for the Chunin Exam (Mentioned later), and others there to discuss the matter (Gai, Kurenai, and Ebisu), was there now to decide who should enter the exam (more introduced as it goes on). "Would the instructors for the rooky 12 step forward," Tsunade ordered. Naruto Hinata and Lee stepped forward. Gai started crying with happiness as he remember when he was in Lee's position. Neji and Tenten acted as if they didn't know Gai. Kurenai just nodded as she remembers how much Hinata changed.

"Is there anyone in your squads qualified to take the Chunin Exam? I don't have to tell you since your squads passed the limited missions, which they have to do at least 8 missions. If you feel they're not ready then they won't enter this year," Tsunade explained. "Yeah but I doubt Naruto and Hinata would repeat what their sensei's have done," Iruka thought. "Naruto, we'll start with yu," Tsunade explained.

"I, Naruto, led squad 7: Tina Akamichi, Shikaru Nara, Rin Uchiha, and Hizashi Hyuga, under the name Naruto Uzumaki, I nominated all four to take the Chunin Exam," Naruto nominated.

"I, Hinata, led squad 8: Suzume, Kai, Hana, and Takai, under the name Hinata Hyuga, I nominated all four to take the Chunin Exam," Hinata nominated.

"I, Lee, led squad 9: Kimiko, Riyo, Naomi, Higurashi, under the name Rock Lee, I nominated all four to take the Chunin exam," Lee nominated.

"If there's nothing said about these nominees, then I accept…" "I disagree," Iruka announced. "Iruka?" Tsunade asked. "I understand that these students are not mine anymore, but Chunin Exam still holds a history in crushing peoples dreams, thoughts, and confidence. I'm surprise the parents/family of squad 7 isn't saying anything," Iruka explained. "That's because we seen what they can do," Neji explained. "Plus we trust Naruto enough with this," Tenten explained. They heard snoring coming from Shikamaru. "Apparently Shikamaru isn't paying attention," Lee said. "Ok, ok! Iruka-sensei didn't you told me there was that test to test those to see if they're qualified?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto has a point, we'll test them and see," Tsunade explained, "Now I have a request for you Naruto." "Huh?" Naruto asked. "Sakura are going to set up Genjutsu on the second floor tomorrow, while Sasuke transformed into what he looked like as a Genin to help narrow down squads that can't even tell when there is Genjutsu," Tsunade explained. "And you want me to do the same?" Naruto asked. "Yes," Tsunade answered, "Just think of it as reliving the good old times when you started as squad 7, plus reliving your old prankster self." Naruto had a huge grin hearing that and agreed.

Later that day squad 7 gathered with Naruto waited. "I have nominated you four into this years Chunin Exam," Naruto explained and passed out forms, "You must choose as a team not as individuals as the first 2 parts are team effort. Then turn these in at room 305. Oh and one more thing if you choose to go there's a surprise for you if you fall for it."

Shikaru Tina Hizashi and Rin looked at the forms. Meanwhile a familiar rain ninja from when Naruto was deciding to take the Chunin exam. "They're deciding as a team, Naruto trained them well as a team," the rain ninja said.

"Well what do you guys say?" Hizashi asked, "I'm not entering without my teammates." "Same here," Rin responded. "Sensei probably nominate us the next time it comes around, and again, and again till we choose or get promoted, so better do it now than later," Tina said, "So I'm in." "Yashamaru and Renzo will probably wouldn't let it down if I don't. But considering both my parents were in the finals, I'm in," Shikaru agreed. "Then its settle, squad 7 is entering," Hizashi said.

"Not unless I have something to say about it," the rain ninja shouted jumping in front of them, "If you can't pass me, you surely won't make it through the Chunin exam." "Is that so?" Rin asked, "You finally appeared to tell us that?" "Rin Shikaru you know what to do," Hizashi ordered. Shikaru opened his fan while Rin performed the hand signs stopping at tiger. "Uh-oh," the Rain ninja said. "Wind Style: Tornado Wind Jutsu" Shikaru shouted forming a twister with one wave of his fan. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" Rin shouted blowing a Fireball into the twister. The Rain ninja jump backwards to dodge till the jutsu ended. "That's all?" the rain ninja asked. "8-trigram 64 palms" Hizashi shouted. "What the?" the Rain ninja said as Hizashi started jab him. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms," Hizashi shouted closing the Rain Ninja's chakra points. Then Hizashi quickly jumped a few feet as Tina's hand was about to smash him. "Partial Expansion Jutsu: Arm" Tina shouted smashing the guy. When her arm turn to normal it turn out the Rain ninja was a shadow clone.

After being beaten by the other Rookies thea Rain ninja arrived at where Naruto was waiting. "How did it go Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked. The Rain ninja transformed back into Iruka, "They all pass, but what mostly surprise me was that your team beaten my clone as a team. Just by how they were fighting I can tell they're individual skills are at a good standard," Iruka explained. "I'll keep that in mind when I decide to teach them the Rasegan," Naruto agreed.

* * *

**I need last names for Lee's and Hinata's students, I'm open for suggestions. (example: Kai ...)**

**Also vote 'yes' or 'no' in letting Naruto teach his squad the Rasegan. If yes then choose out of Hizashi Rin Shikaru or Tina is going to master each step first.**

**Also vote 'yes' or 'no' in Rin learning the Chidori which would take place before Naruto teach them the Rasegan  
**

**Reminder in mastering the Rasegan, so if you pick yes you can decide who be able to master each step first:**

the first step is Rotation by rotating the water in the water balloon in multiple directions so that it burst, by chakra. (through the fusion tree climbing and water walking training for chakra control)

Second step is power. Adding power into the rotation of your chakra till the rubber ball burst.

Third step is Control. Fussing the first and second step at a 100 percent while keeping it into a tight ball where it wouldn't even pop a regular balloon, or cause the edges to be bumpy as the chakra spins.

**I would say Hizashi would get the first step and third step done first, then Rin. If Rin masters the Chidori she'll be the first to master the second step.**


	8. Rooky 12

**New Ninja Info**

**Yashamaru**

**Village/Country: **Village Hidden in the Sand in the Land of Wind

**Age:** 12

**Parents: **Gaara (Father (Kazekage), (mother unknown)

**Bloodline: **None

**Specialty:** Control Sand

**Other Known Relatives:** Kankaro (Uncle), Renzo (cousin), Temari (Aunt), Shikamaru (Uncle through marriage), Shikaru (Cousin), 4th Kazekage (Grandfather(decease), Yashamaru (Great Uncle (decease)

**Teammates:** Renzo...(Still unknown)

**Jonin Instructor:** Kankaro

**Info:** Named after Gaara's Uncle Yashamaru. The source of his ability to control sand is yet to be said, but its not passed down by blood.

* * *

**Cover: **Yashamaru and Renzo back to back ready to fight

**Rooky 12**

The next mourning Rin waited for her teammates at the academy. Hizashi arrived next curious about the fact Rin was first. "Rin you're normally the second person here," Hizashi said. "Yeah, but my parents was coming here for some odd reason so I decided tag along," Rin responded. "Hey guys," Shikaru moaned. "What's wrong with you?" Rin asked. "You try to share rooms with a guy who can control sand but couldn't sleep, and a guy who can control his Puppets with chakra strings," Shikaru complained. "Your cousins?" Hizashi asked. "Yes, I like them as family, but they get on my nerves," Shikaru complained. Tina arrived last. "Huh I'm last to Shikaru?" Tina asked shocked (normally she arrived before Shikaru or at the same time). "Looks like it," Rin responded, "Don't worry; I think this day is mixed up because I arrived before Hizashi." "Can we just go in now that everyone is here?" Hizashi asked.

Once they reached the second floor squad 7 knew something was wrong as the door said third floor. "I know we haven't made it to the third floor," Shikaru complained. "Lets go in there anyway and see what's going on," Rin said. The entered and saw some Genin that graduated a year before they did.

"Come Tsuki," Kiba's son Kon shouted. "All force jutsu," Kon shouted coming at Naruto. Naruto basically side step and Kon missed. Sasuke grabbed Tsuki by the fur. "That's harsh," some of the people said. "Harsh, please we're just toying with you compare to the Chunin exam," Naruto explained. "If you thought that the only thing you need to worry about the Chunin Exam is surviving the exam, then you have no place here," Sasuke explained. "The Chunin exam has a history in breaking people's confidence, breaking dreams, destroying hopes. What we're doing isn't even half of what you have to endure," Naruto explained.

"Then why our senseis even asked us to enter?" They heard Rin asked. "What are they doing here?" Sasuke thought. "I would of thought since they can see through Genjutsu they would go leave this opportunity alone," Naruto thought. "By the way we can see through this Genjutsu placed on the 2nd floor," Hizashi explained.

"2nd floor?" some asked. "Are they crazy this is the 3rd floor," another said. "Wait that's Hizashi Hyuga the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan and Konoha's weapon mistress' son. The other one is the daughter of the last Uchiha and the former apprentice of the 5th Hokage" the 3rd one said. "That means the other 2 are grandchildren of the first famous Ino-Shika-Cho team, and children of the 2nd generation of Ino-Shika-Cho team," The first one said.

"I hate when they talk about us like that," Tina complained. "Come on guys no point in staying here before these guys start making rumors," Hizashi explained. Team 7 left as Sakura released her own Genjutsu. The group fallowed including Kon and his dog.

Naruto and Sasuke went to where Sakura was hiding. "Naruto, you trained your team to well," Sasuke complained. "Not my fault," Naruto argued. "I think they knew who you guys were," Sakura explained. "But they didn't say anything," Naruto explained. "Naruto, if they said who we are then the others were going to suspect it was all a gimmick," Sasuke explained. "Well I better go and greet my team at room 305," Naruto said, "Oh you guys know who their instructor for the 3 rounds of the Chunin exam?" "Tenten volunteered for the first round. Temari for the 2nd round. Sasuke for the finals. If there's a preliminary Choji volunteered to be the referee," Sakura explained. "Ok," Naruto said as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Squad 7 reached room 305 with Naruto waiting there. "Good all of you made it," Naruto made it. "Yes sir," Hizashi told him. Naruto smiled as they reminded him of when Sakura Sasuke and himself was greeted by Kakashi. "I'm here to give you last minutes warnings. As you know they change the first two rounds of the Chunin Exam every year right?" Naruto asked. They nodded. "Well this year the prompters decided to have it the way it was when I first took the exam. All I can tell you is keep your eye out for information's with out getting caught, and don't back down even if it means if you fail your squad cannot take the chunin exam again for the first round. As for the second round, 4 heads are better than one so don't act on your own," Naruto explained. "Naruto-sensei, don't threat, you said it yourself we're ready," Tina said. "I know and I'll be cheering for you," Naruto explained. He stepped aside letting his squad in.

Inside they found 100's of eye's looking at them. Genins not only from the leaf village, but the star, rain, grass, moon, waterfall, stone, cloud, mist, and sand (if you haven't notice the last four villages that send ninjas are from the other four great nations).

"Well, well, why its little squad 7," Higurashi said as team 8 entered. "We're not little, and you're not that great," Hizashi explained. "I'm surprise your still standing with Lazy Nara on your team," Riyo said. "At least I did better than you Riyo," Shikaru said. "Oh great looks like all rookies are counted for," Takai said walking up to them with squad 8. "Yeah but us squad 9 is going to toppled you guys," Riyo shouted. "Hey cut it out you 12," a male Genin said with black hair but red eyes wearing a black body suit said. "Hi Kasuma," Shikaru greeted. "Shikaru why are you even here?" Kasuma asked. "I'm here with my team," Shikaru explained. "Sorry, just that when sensei said you were entering I thought he was lying," Kasuma explained. "Who are you?" Kai asked. "Kasuma Sarutobi, son of Asuma and Kurenai, grandson of the third Hokage," Kasuma explained. "And on his 7th try," Shikaru explained. Kasuma hit Shikaru on the head. "So wait Shikaru's father is your sensei?" Hana asked. "Yep," Kasuma said, "Kind of a last word my father told his father to do before he died, before I was born."

Smoke spread through the front catching everyone's attention. "Ok Kiddo's, you maybe here to take the Chunin exams but until you pass your basically kids to me," they heard someone shouted. "Oh no," Hizashi moaned. The smoke cleared Tenten stood there with selected few Jonin instructors. "My name is Tenten Hyuga, Konoha's weapon mistress, and as of now those who doesn't have what it takes to be Chunin are my targets," Tenten explained, "So you better hope you're not my target, because I never miss a target."

* * *

**Next time: **First test begins and everyone is gathering info. Hard for Hizashi considering his mother Tenten is instructor and recognize the Byakugan if being used.


	9. The First Round

**New Ninja Info**

**Renzo**

**Village:** Sand

**Age: **12

**Parents: **Kankaro (father)

**Bloodline: **None

**Specialty: **Pupetry

**Other known relatives: **Gaara (uncle), Yashamaru (cousin), Temari Nara (Aunt), Shikamaru Nara (Uncle), Shikaru Nara (Cousin), 4th Kazekage (decease)

**Teammates: **Yashamaru (the two konochis are still yet to reveal)

**Jonin Instructor: **Kankaro

**Info: **Being the son of a Puppet master Renzo was trained in pupetry which also means he knows how to use Chakra strings.

**

* * *

**

**The First Round**

Tenten noticed that the rooky teams were gathered at the entrance including Hizashi. "Listen up, I would not allow fighting as of now till the 2nd exam begins. After that, it depends on who is the instructor for the 2nd part. If you pick any fights during the 1st part your automatically disqualified," Tenten explained, "A Chunin should know how to restrict themselves will to fight in times where they're suppose to keep a down low in order to complete a mission."

Everyone nodded as they didn't want to be disqualified before even starting the exam. "Good, now everyone turns in your entrance form and you'll be given a test paper and number," Tenten explained holding up the number, "Then find the seat with that number, that's where you'll be sitting through out the first round. Have the paper face down and wait for further instructions. One more thing, you'll be given random numbers so the chances you'll be with one of your teammates are slim to none."

After getting the numbers Hizashi sat at seat 25. Tina was sitting at seat 73. Shikaru was sitting at seat 84. Rin was sitting at seat 53 (should sound familiar, as Naruto sat at the same seat, and I thought I give one of squad 7 seat). "Not bad, I would like being with my teammates, but why do we need Jonins looking at each row on both side?" Hizashi thought. "Looks like Hizashi is growing suspicious of the first round," Rin thought, "Can't blame him, after all we're supposed to have one prompter for each round and yet there are these guys." "I thought the first two rounds depend on teamwork, so why are we separated," Tina thought. "Just when things couldn't get worst I have to sit next to the annoying cousin of mine," Shikaru thought as he was sitting next to Renzo.

"Now that you are settled there are rules I want to make clear. This test has ten questions, and each question is worth a point. That means if you miss one a point are deducted out of 10 and so on and so forth. Second, the results of this test are determined as a team. Meaning all four results would be added all together and divided by 40. Whether you fail or not determined on the results added together," Tenten explained, "Third, there is a reason why these prompters are I hand picked them to help act as my eyes to catch cheating, so favoritism won't work here. If you get caught once 2 points will be deducted, that means if you get caught 5 times you fail. And finally, if one person on the team fails the exam, the whole team fails the exam."

"Say what?" Kai shouted. "You have to be joking," a moon ninja shouted. "I don't joke when it comes to who'll be passing and who'll be failing," Tenten explained. Hizashi stared at his mother as none of the prompters are from the Hyuga Clan or Aburame, Inuzuka or any other clan that can see cheating right away. Tenten smirked as she thought, "Hizashi already suspecting something and the test hasn't even started. He may have my accuracy, but he definitely has his father's intelligence."

"One more thing, this test will last an hour, and after 45 minutes I'll give the 10th question," Tenten announced, "Now begin." Everyone turned the paper over and started. Hizashi however looked it over keeping what Naruto said in mind. "Shikaru Rin and I might do so well, but the problem is it requires intelligence and the experience of a Chunin. That means Tina us the one in trouble," Hizashi thought, "However Sensei said the trick is to gather information without being caught." He heard one of the prompters marking someone. "I get it, in most missions require gathering information, there's a chance it'll be heavily guarded and a good chance of being caught is high. Mom probably didn't asked someone from the Hyuga Clan to give us at least a chance to prove ourselves as Chunin," Hizashi thought. Rin Tina and Shikaru caught on as well.

"Hizashi and his teammates have already caught on, and fast," Tenten thought, "Naruto probably has something to do with this. Seeing that he is their Jonin instructor." "Hey Shikaru," Renzo whispered. "No Renzo," Shikaru responded. "You don't even know what I'm going to ask," Renzo responded. "You were going to ask if you can cheat off me," Shikaru responded. "Ok maybe you do know what I was going to asked," Renzo replied. "Why don't you have your puppet gathering info?" Shikaru asked. "Because of the Konochis on my team is using it, and she's a hog when it comes to using my stuff," Renzo complained. "Idiot," Shikaru responded.

Rin was using her Sharingon eye to copy others movements to get the answers she needed. Tina waited for her teammate to finish. Tenten threw a Kunai knife at the Star ninja next to Tina. "What the?" the ninja asked. "I saw you sneak an answer 5 times myself. I warned you I never miss my target," Tenten explained then looked at Hizashi who deactivated his Byakugan before she saw him. "Number 132, 94, and 15 fail," one of the prompters shouted.

As soon as Tenten turned around Hizashi reactivate his Byakugan. "I can sense the Byakugan being use but everytime I look Hizashi deactivate his Kekigenki, and he's the only one with the Kekigenki for the Byakugan," Tenten thought as she threw another Kunai at the neighboring mist ninja. "5 strikes," Tenten explained, "Your out." "43 fail, 75 fail 91 fail," the announcer read. By 45 enough 56 Genin failed meaning 14 teams failed. Squad 7 8 9, Shino's Kiba's Shikamaru's and Kankaro's team was one of the few teams remaining.

"Now then since the remaining you manage to make it I'm going to add rules to the 10th question," Tenten explained noticing Shikaru asleep. "You want me to wake number 84 Tenten?" a prompter asked. "No, I think his cousin handle this," Tenten said. Renzo struck Shikaru in the head. "Ow, Renzo!" Shikaru shouted. "Shikaru, in line of battle there's no time to sleep," Tenten explained, "Now then for the rules, first you have the choice to take the exam or not. If you don't your grade will drop to 0 and you and your teammates fail?" "Then we'll take the question," Riyo shouted. Everyone else shouted except team 7 who was just ignoring them. "The second rule is that if you don't answered the question correctly your grade will drop to 0 and not only you and your teammates fail but you won't be able to take the exam again," Tenten shouted shutting everyone up, "Now choose as the fate of you and your teammates as ninjas depends on this tenth question."

Shikaru yawned and fell back to sleep thinking, "If it's the fate of me and my teammates depend on it, I'll let my teammates choose." "There he goes again," Tenten thought irritated. "Those who don't fallow the rules are scums, those who leaves their friends behind are lower than that," Hizashi thought, "The first lesson Naruto-sensei taught us." Rin and Tina were both preoccupying themselves as teams quit. Squad 8 and 9 notice how calm squad 7 was and decided not to loose to them. The sand squad was sitting there impatiently. "I can tell squad 7 has the right mind, but the rest…they're not even getting the reason why we have this test," Tenten thought. "Mom, just pass or fail us already," Hizashi said. "What makes you think you'll be able to pass?" Tenten asked. "Because my team isn't going to fail as we're in this exam together," Hizashi said. Tenten looked at the prompters who nodded. "Fine then, you all passes," Tenten explained.

Soon enough someone crashed into the window on a fan. "Oh no," Shikaru said. "Ok runts, my name is Temari Nara and I'm your prompter for the second round of the chunin exam," Temari said holding her opened fan. "Your early," Tenten said, "and you broke through the window that now I have to pay to get fix." "Stop complaining, you're married to a family that can pay the damage," Temari said. She notice 80 teams had passed. "You pass 20 teams?" Temari asked, "I notice you passed our son's teams as well." "What do you expect? Naruto trained them," Tenten explained. Some of the Genins in that room were confuse as they watch the two talk. "Do they know each other?" One whispered. "My mom, Tenten, and our new prompter Temari knew each other since they first took the chunin exam," Hizashi explained.

"Ok listen up the next round won't be hold till tomorrow, use the time to prepare yourself," Temari shouted. The 80 teams left including team 7. "See you later, Mom," Hizashi said walking toward his teammates. "Bye Mom," Shikaru said to Temari heading off.

Tenten gathered the papers and headed toward the Hyuga mansion. "How did it go?" Neji asked. "Naruto's Hinata's and Lee's teams passed along with Shikamaru's and Kankaro's team and 60 more ninjas," Tenten explained, "Which means Hizashi's team is heading toward the second round." "No surprise there," Neji said. Tenten sat on Neji's lap at that point, and enjoy the room to themselves.

At training ground 7, team 7 was having a 4 way sparing match to prepare themselves. "Your mom won't make it easy on us," Hizashi said weapons at Shikaru who used his fan to blow the Kunai knife away from him. "Yeah but that doesn't mean we can't pass it," Rin said taking a fighting stance with her Sharingon active. Hizashi activated his Byakugan and took the gentle fist stance. They spared for awhile before Tina shouted, "Partial expansion jutsu: arm." Her arm grew as she went for attack on them and Shikaru. Shikaru made a rat handsign and shouted, "Shadow Possession Jutsu." His shadow caught onto Tina stopping her attack. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," Rin shouted blowing many fireballs at Shikaru who dodge them and since Tina was caught in his jutsu she copied his movements. "I think we're set," Hizashi said.

The next mourning the 20 teams was at the gates of the forest of Death as Temari stood their. "Welcome to training ground 44 also known as the forest of death," Temari said.

* * *

**Next time:** 20 teams enter in the forest. 10 with Earth scrolls 10 with heaven scrolls. but more than half will fail as enemy ninjas are only half of what they have to expect. Read to find out...


End file.
